Una Gélida Sonrisa
by ArehLicious
Summary: Capitulo 3: Zuko nesesita tomar un par de decisiones que cambiaran el rumbo de la historia... dejen reviws
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! pues bueeh! este es mi primer fic aqui ya que acabo de llegar xD. . . es acerca del libro de fuego . . . ningun personaje me pertenece a mi . . . bueno, exepto uno que ya conoceran xD . . . que va disfruten y dejen reviews . . . amm que mas . . . los titulos de los caps son partecitas de canciones de Lies For The Liars que es un cd en el que esta basado mi fic . . . y es todo . . .

* * *

**Una gélida sonrisa**

1

Time take us all...

Relata Katara

Después de la caída del reino tierra y de nuestra huida, continuamos nuestro camino, pretendiendo que no paso nada. Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que Aang despierte después de la herida que le dejo Azula, no ha despertado desde aquel lejano susurro de "¿Katara?"… el continua dormido divagando entre los sueños mas profundos, mientras yo intento sanar por todos los medios que me son posibles esa horrible herida que le dejo el fuego azul.

El que antes fuera rey de Ba Sing Se, nos dijo que entre las montañas había un pueblo, que no estaba marcado en ningún lugar, pero que pertenecía a los terrenos de Ba Sing Se, nos dijo además que, los mismos aldeanos habían pedido desaparecer del mapa por temor a ser atacados por la nación del fuego, después de que Iroh intento tomar las gran ciudad.

Así pues ahí fue hacia donde nos dirigimos, y de momento estamos aquí, en la aldea de DaiDee, y estaremos aquí, al menos hasta que Aang despierte; para entonces continuar con la búsqueda, pero esta ves de un maestro fuego para Aang.

Hemos vuelto a asentarnos, como volver a tener un hogar, yo colaboro con las demás aldeanas en sus actividades diarias y cada que puedo voy hacia Aang para quitarle la herida sin resultado alguno, Sokka, como no tiene nada mejor que hacer caza e intenta entablar platica cada que puede con una loca que vive aquí; Toph se vuelto muy huraña (mas de lo normal) y esa chispa que tenia se ha esfumado.

Me gustaría decir que volver a la vida normal es muy lindo pero, debo de tener presente el hecho de que ya nada volverá a ser normal, que a decir verdad, la guerra apenas comienza…

Ya va amaneciendo y como ya es parte de mi rutina, me levanto temprano, me baño preparo el desayuno para Sokka y Toph, me siento un par de minutos a mirar por una ventana de la casa que nos ofrecieron los aldeanos a mirar el amanecer. Y como ya es costumbre escucho el estruendoso "!!!!Buenos Días¡¡¡¡" de Toph y después de eso otro gran estruendo que me indica que Toph fue a despertar a Sokka con un poco de tierra control.

-Ya estoy harto de que me despiertes así- le dijo Sokka a Toph con la cara roja de ira, a lo que Toph solo le responde con esa risita extraña que tiene.

Caminan hacia donde estoy yo discutiendo como una pareja de recién casados. Se sientan a la mesa para desayunar.

-¿ya despertó Aang?- me pregunta Toph, como de costumbre desde que llegamos aquí

Yo solo me limito a negar con la cabeza.

-Que novedad ¿eh?- dice Sokka con sarcasmo

-Aquí va haber novedades el día en que te ligues a la loca esa- le digo yo con una picara sonrisa en los labios.

-chistosa- me contesta el con cara de pocos amigos.

Y volvemos al incomodo silencio.

-Es muy extraña- dice Toph

-aja- concordó Sokka-

-Solo es un poco diferente a los demás- les digo yo, como queriendo poner fina esa "platica" de la chica.

Y si, desde que llegamos a ese lugar me ha dado por no hablar mucho, soy una mujer de pocas palabras, lo poco que hablo lo hago con Toph y Sokka por la mañanas, por que el resto del día me dedico a otras cosas y no tengo tiempo para hablar con nadie, bueno con alguien que me responda coherentemente por que, cuando quiero desahogar mis ánimos con Momo o Appa ellos solo me miran confundidos, aunque me da la impresión de que Momo si me entiende aunque se haga el que no.

-Ser loca es ser diferente- insiste Sokka

-Solo piensa diferente a nosotros eso es todo- le digo yo con terquedad, aunque si, no debo de negar que la chica si tiene unas ideas medio raras.

Cuando llegamos aquí, una de las tantas señoras chismosas que viven aquí nos vino con el "chisme" de que la chica no era del reino tierra, que venia desde alguno de los templos aire. Y esos rumores no han parado desde entonces. Incluso yo tengo mis propias dudas, por ejemplo¿Por qué siempre va tapada de pies a cabeza¿Será que quiere ocultar los tatuajes que tiene como los de Aang¿Cómo fue que llego ahí sin ningún bisonte volador?... y eso es lo que mantiene vivos los rumores.

Cuando Aang despierte seguro que se emocionara ante la idea de que hay otra persona mas aparte de el que proviene de los templos aire, pero no me gustaría que se despertara solo para llevarse un fiasco y darse cuenta de que la chica rara no es mas que un "chisme" inventado por los aldeanos.

-aahh!, seguro que todavía no sabes- exclama Toph

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto

-Que la loca invito a Sokka a probar uno de sus inventos

-¡¿Qué?¡ que ni se te ocurra Sokka no sabemos que te pueda pasar

-No me pasara nada, todo estará bien- me dice Sokka con la mayor naturalidad del mundo

-Todo lo que ella construye termina explotando- le advertí

-jura que su avión no va explotar- me dice Toph muy tranquila

-¿su que?

-Avión- contesta Sokka

-¿y eso que es?

-No se, ella dice que viene del futuro

- . . .

Contiuara. . .


	2. Pretending You are the last one

2

Pretending you are the last one

Sokka caminaba por las calles del pueblo, y mientras mas se acercaba a la casa de la chica extraña mas gente volteaba a verlo, Toph caminaba detrás de el, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. El sol resplandecía, estaba en su máximo apogeo, era cerca de medio día y el calor que hacia era para disfrutarlo.

-Sokka…- le llamo Toph al chico

-¿Qué?- le contesto este de malos modos

-yo…

-¿tu que?

-nada

La chica iba a tratar de persuadirlo de que no probara el invento de la chica, pero sabia que de nada iba a servir pues Sokka era un tipo duro de convencer y sobre todo, muy terco.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica, era la mas alejada del pueblo, constaba de un patio enorme lleno de cachivaches extraños, y una casita muy sencilla, afuera de la casita justo en el centro estaba el aparato que Sokka iba probar para ver si funcionaba (autora: ok imagínense un avión pequeño). El patio estaba cercado por una larga reja de palos de madera que terminaban en una punta filosa.

Por una de las ventanas se asomo la chica: era morena de cabello oscuro y muy alborotado, un largo fleco le caía por la frente con lo que era imposible verle la mitad del rostro, pero en ese momento iba ataviada con unos estrafalarios lentes de mosca.

La chica salia de la casa, no sin antes ponerse unas largas botas cafés que le subían más allá de la rodilla.

-¡¡Hola!!- saludo la chica alegremente haciendo un ademán con la mano

-Hola Jo- saludaron al unísono Toph y Sokka.

-Aun tienes tiempo para arrepentirte- le susurro Toph a Sokka

-¿Arrepentirse de que?- pregunto Jo

-De nada- mintió Toph poniendo una nada convincente sonrisa

-bueno… pues mira – dijo Jo dirigiéndose a Sokka- te pones estos- le dio los extraños lentes que ella traía puestos- jalas la palanca que hay dentro, la hélice debe de empezar a girar, pero antes te amarras la cuerda-

-¿cuerda? ¿Cuál cuerda? ¿Para que?- pregunto contrariado el chico

-es solo de seguridad, para que no salgas volando en caso de que algo falle

-Eso significa que algo puede fallar- insistió Toph en un susurro

-bien- suspiro Sokka- aquí vamos

Sokka encontró la manera de subirse al extraño aparato, se puso los lentes se amarro alrededor de la cintura un pedazo de cuerda que estaba atorado al respaldo y jalo la palanca… la hélice el cachivache ese empezó a girar.

-¿y ahora que hago?- grito Sokka

-detrás de ti ahí otra palanca- le indico Jo con una enorme sonrisa, al ver que su aparato si funcionaba

Sokka jalo la otra palanca, el aparato hizo un enorme estruendo y debajo aparecieron un par de llantitas de madera que provocaron que el avioncito se echara a andar. Sokka pego un grito.

-¿y ahora que?- grito el al ver que el aparato no se detenía de ninguna manera

-pues… no diseñe ninguna manera de dirigir- respondió pensativa Jo

-¿Qué?

La carcacha estaba empezando a tomar vuelo, cuando le hélice se salio de su lugar y salio botado un cilindrito de metal pequeñito soltando un gas a toda velocidad, el avioncito callo de sopetón al suelo.

El cilindrito siguió girando como loco soltando un gas blanco sobre los pies de Jo y Toph.

Toph, sentía la rapidez de las vibraciones del cilindrito, pero le era imposible localizar su exacta posición.

-¿Qué es eso que se mueve tanto?-

-Hidrogeno

-¿hidro que?

-Aire comprimido frío

-si, siento el frío

De mientras, Sokka se las ingeniaba para salir de entre los escombros de lo que antes fue un intento de "avión".

Hubo un silencio, durante el cual, Sokka miraba remilgosamente lo que momentos antes se sostuvo una milésima de segundo en el aire, Toph solo sintió el frío del hidrogeno sobre sus pies.

-yo…lo siento- se disculpo una entristecida Jo- todo lo que construyo nunca funciona…- miraba al suelo triste por otro mas de sus fracasos.

-No importa- le dijo Sokka para tratar de reanimarla- ya tendrás mas tiempo para perfeccionarlo

-Gracias… para compensarlos que me ayudaran a probar el invento los invito a tomar algo ¿gustan?

-pues…- dudo Toph

-Claro que aceptamos- se atrabanco Sokka

Caminaron hacia la casita y JO les abrió la puerta, era un lugar sencillo, constaba solo de dos cuartos uno donde estaba una mesa con cuatro sillas y varios muebles y otro donde estaba la cama donde dormía Jo.

Se sentaron a la mesa, mientras Jo buscaba entre los muebles vasos para servir agua de una jarra que estaba sobre la mesa. Les sirvió y después se sentó y ella.

-y bien… ¿Qué me cuentan?

-la gente del pueblo dice que estas loca- se apresuro a decir Toph- sin ofender- agrego

Jo rió.

También dicen que vienes del reino Aire- insistió Toph

Jo guardo silencio

-tienes unas ideas medio raras- aseguro Sokka

-Todo lo que construyo lo sueño- les dijo Jo, mirando hacia la nada como si hurgara en su mente para recordar esos sueños- es como si soñara con el futuro

-¿eres como una clase de adivina?- pregunto Toph

-no, yo lo sueño no lo adivino

-aaah- exclamo Sokka – eres algo así como una interpretadora de sueños, bien interprétame este… soñé que comía carne y luego…-

-No, no interpreto sueños,- se apresuro a cortarle Jo mientras Toph reía.

-además- agrego Toph- el que tu comas carne no tiene nada que interpretársele.

Sokka puso cara de gato enfurruñado.

-De hecho- prosiguió Jo- he soñado con…- pero no pudo terminar por que alguien toco fuertemente la puerta.

Jo se puso de pie para abrir, en el umbral estaba de pie Katara, con una expresión de jubilo y emoción.

-¿Aquí están Sokka y Toph?- pregunto

Jo asintió con la cabeza

Sokka t Toph se asomaron para ver quien era.

-Aang ha despertado- anuncio Katara

Continuara…


	3. Pretty Handsome Awkward

Ah, pues aquí vengo de nuevo espero les agrade este capitulo, amm siento que me quedo algo bobo pero baah… mi fic es según yo el libro de fuego basado el trailer del mismo y ya, aunque no dejen reviews yo seguiré con el fic por el puro placer de hacerlo aunque se me subirían los ánimos que me dejen uno las criticas siempre son constructivas, y en mi fic seran bienvenidas todo tipo de opiniones. . . well now, enjoy it… if it has something to enjoy...

* * *

3

Pretty Handsome Awkward

Era tiempo ya de decidir. O se iba o se quedaba. No sabia que hacer. La duda se apoderaba cada vez mas de el.

Por un lado tenia todavía la oportunidad de rehacer su vida junto a su tío, de mandar al carajo esa idea de "tengo que atrapar al avatar", se le abrirían un sin fin de posibilidades para hacer de su vida, podría enamorarse, ser libre, poder decidir y quizás solo quizás si el poder de la duda se levantaba de su corazón se desharía de la frivolidad.

Del otro lado de la balanza (al lado al que mas se inclinaba el) se encontraba solo un camino: recuperar su honor y demostrarle al mundo que no es solamente un príncipe exiliado y malcriado que no pudo atrapar al avatar. En ese camino su orgullo podía más que el resto de los sentimientos del mundo.

Y en ese caso, la duda y el orgullo seguían predominando.

Los ojos dorados del príncipe Zuko lejos de expresar la ya tan acostumbrada ira y frialdad, demostraban una muy marcada confusión, una confusión que no solo tenia que ver con su honor y todo ese rollo del avatar: había también una revoltura extraña de sentimientos en su corazón, hechos nudo en su garganta.

Es increíble que alguien soporte tanto, sin explotar de alguna manera. Todos esos sentimientos se habían revuelto ya tan pero tan bien hasta formar una masa homogénea, que el chico pensaba que lo único que sentía era ira. Y es así como pensaba expresar todo lo que traía dentro.

¿Pero con quien descargar toda esa frustración?

Aja, exacto, con ese viejo gordo que lo ha acompañado a todos lados y que lo ha apoyado en todo momento¿pero que ganaría el príncipe Zuko estallando de nuevo contra su tío? Aja, exacto, solo se ganaría otra de sus burdas platicas, algún proverbio tibetano o una invitación para que se alivianara tomando el te.

No, con el no daría rienda suelta a todo lo que, seguramente conocía ya a la perfección.

¿Entonces con quien?

¿Acaso con Azula? No solo obtendría otra lavada de cerebro o puras mentiras.

O quizás con la cirquera esa o con Mai. . .

¿Mai?

Zuko no pudo soltar una risa cínica forzada.

¿Por qué tenia que terminar pesando en Mai¿Qué tenia que ver ella con todo ese asunto?

Aja, exacto, seguro era por que eran igual de fríos los dos, ese tipo de personas a las que todo se les resbala.

Pero. . . ¿Era mas frivolidad lo que necesitaba el? Con la que el derrochaba como dulce miel era mas que suficiente.

Lo que el necesitaba eran unos brazos maternales y un poco de comprensión

¿Comprensión?

Aja, Zuko, exacto, descarga tu frustración con alguien maternal.

Esa palabra le hizo recordar la calida piel de las manos de la amiga del avatar. Esas manos delgadas y tiernas cerca de su rostro.

¿Y que tenia que ver ella con todo ese asunto?

-Tengo que atrapar al avatar- Murmuro Zuko

Y si, después de haberse replanteado una y otra vez lo que debía de hacer llegaba a la misma conclusión: recuperar su honor atrapando al avatar, que probablemente ya estaría muerto a manos de su hermanita salvaje Azula y después de eso hacer de su vida lo que el quisiera.

El sol de medio día hacia resplandecer aun mas sus ojos dorados, su cabello ya habia crecido lo suficiente como para recogerlo en un chongo con un listón rojo. El tiempo había puesto más atractivo al príncipe Zuko, que aunque por fuera fuese un adolescente dándose sus aires de maduro aunque anduviera con la hormona algo alborotada; por dentro era un niño sentimental que necesitaba los brazos maternales de su mamá.

**Coninuara . . .**


End file.
